


Down the Road

by hyunsungyes



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Drinking, Explicit Language, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Goodbyes, M/M, Making Out, Strangers to Lovers, Suggestive language, Summer Festival, Undefined Relationship, beach, college kids, summer job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunsungyes/pseuds/hyunsungyes
Summary: To his surprise, the cute boy doesn't ask further. He simply says "Too bad" before moving to head back to the table. A few steps in, he turns back and smiles, "I guess I'll see you around then, pretty boy."Beside him, Seungmin and Jeongin shamelessly tease him about how red his ears turned, but all he hears is 'See you around'. Logically, he knows it's just an expression, just something you say before you leave, but something tells Changbin that it’s a promise.
Relationships: (Side) Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 76
Collections: Summer Boy





	Down the Road

**Author's Note:**

> An entry for Summer Boy Changbin FicFest!  
> Prompts used include: Summer Job (1), Campfire (6), Summer Fling (7), and Summer Festival (9)
> 
> Please do tell me if I missed some tags.  
> Enjoy <3

It's the first week of Changbin’s eight-week summer break. And just like every other summer since he turned 16, Changbin is spending his Wednesday night mopping up the floor of his father's very own diner.

If he's being honest, there are a hundred other places Changbin would rather be right now, like the fancy beach house his roommate had invited him to, or the rock band concert a few states away where a close friend is working. Granted, both those things can also be found in his small hometown, but Changbin would insist that he likes change, because change is good, and good is always the goal.

Had he begged just a little, his father would have definitely let him go. It's Changbin’s last summer as a student after all, and he's entitled to some kind of last hurrah before he's forced into the real world of adults and jobs and taxes he doesn't want to pay. Except he knows himself too well, and he just knows he'd be spending every second of his free time ridden with guilt, thinking about how he could be helping out instead.

So yeah, he's once again stuck to mopping duty while two of his other coworkers—friends, they'd argue—yelled along with the too-loud music as part of their celebratory end-of-the-day tradition. Which is sort of stupid, because although the diner is empty, technically there's still thirty minutes before closing time.

So he tells them that, immediately regretting it when Seungmin throws something his way, nearly hitting him on the head. It's followed by a few more wadded tissues, accompanied by a chorus of ‘ _Boo’_ s. God, he's stuck with children.

"You're gonna jinx it, you idiot," Jeongin grumbles. The insult should probably hurt, but Jeongin is cute and it gets him off the hook every time. So Changbin sucks it up and focuses on his job.

He does that for a while, until Jisung and his fireball of a personality emerges from the break room and launches himself on him, crowding his space and talking his ear off. "Binnie! You're not ready yet? I told you we're going out tonight! Changbin, are you ignoring me?"

Of course he is, and very evidently at that. Except Jisung is far too annoying to give up.

Jisung grabs the mop off his hands and hides it behind his back. _Child_. "Changbin, you said you'd come with me."

Changbin glares at him. Jisung is his best friend and has been ever since they were in diapers, so it's safe to say he'd been desensitized to his pouting and whining. "I said no, and your brain somehow twisted that to a yes." Changbin heads to the counter, taking up a stool. "Besides, were not closed yet." Behind him, Seungmin and Jeongin both groan loudly and Changbin smirks at them. “Besides, I have plans.”

Seungmin snorts. “You never have plans.” True, but it was worth trying anyway.

Jisung doesn’t give up. "But you like clubs, and drinks, and music, and you've never said no to me before."

"Yeah, but I _told_ you, I'm done with the getting drunk, hooking up, summer fling thing. It's time I start acting like an actual adult with, you know, responsibilities and stuff. And plans," he adds the last bit with a pointed look at Seungmin’s direction.

There’s a collective groan from the three other boys, and it makes Changbin laugh. He doesn’t blame them; he’d been talking about life after college a lot, mostly because they’re right there. And maybe a little because they’re younger and at the stage of college where they don’t have to stress about work yet, and it annoys them when he does. “Can you not bring adult world problems here? It’s icky. Besides, _you_ of all people never follow through with your plans.”

“True, but adult Changbin is going to be way better at that,” Changbin dramatically puffs up his chest to emphasize his point. "And that means finishing work hours, because as you know-"

The bell rings throughout the diner, signaling the arrival of customers. A quick check on the clock above the door tells him there’s ten minutes until closing time. Changbin doesn't bother suppressing his laughter at the horrified looks on his coworkers' faces. Seungmin smacks him over the head, but it really doesn't change anything.

Late night customers aren't rare, but they're not exactly common either, especially early in the summer. When they do come, they're usually either stoners or drunk teenagers who puke on the floor. Needless to say, they're not too welcome.

This group is different though. From his place on the counter, Changbin could tell they aren't drunk, judging by how none of them stumble to get to the table. Stoned is debatable; the group of four is talking and laughing loudly among themselves in a way that may or may not be normal to them.

Jeongin immediately approaches their table, evidently eager to get it over with. As he does, Changbin finds his attention drawn to the newcomers.

Something about them intrigues Changbin, one he can't quite put his finger on. The town is small, and since Changbin doesn’t recognize them, they must be tourists. It seems unlikely, though; the black and leather get-up is reminiscent of the teenage rockstar wannabes who often come during the peaks of the annual summer fest, the loud chatter characteristic of self-satisfied college kids who think they own every place they step in. It isn’t until his eyes meet the most gorgeous pair of brown eyes that Changbin's thoughts go haywire.

In an attempt to keep him from embarrassing himself, Changbin turns his back on the group, furiously drumming his fingers on the counter.

"You're blushing," Jisung observes. Curse him for knowing Changbin too well.

"Am not." It comes out as a squeak; he'd practically sold himself out.

Jisung's response is cut off by Jeongin coming back from the table though, and he's almost thankful until the younger tells him, "Changbin, do you know those guys? One of them asked about you."

Changbin chokes on air, but none of his so-called friends seem to care, all of them not-so-subtly craning their necks to the table as Jeongin points out which guy. Still, he ignores—or at least tries to ignore—the comments of "he's exactly your type" and "he's still checking you out" as he busies himself with wiping up the already clean counter for lack of anything to do.

It works for a while, his mind wandering to other things that aren't the pretty guy. He ignores it when Jisung volunteers to help Jeongin carry the food to the table even though he's already out of his work uniform, ignores it when Seungmin sends him a funny look that definitely means they're up to no good, and even ignores how Jisung had pulled over a seat to hang out with the group.

What snaps Changbin back to reality is the sweet voice that comes too close to his ear, making him shiver. And stumble off the stool.

Suddenly, a hand is around his waist to stable him, and those brown eyes are trained on him and crinkled in amusement. "Relax, pretty boy, I just wanted to meet you but you seemed out of it. I called you, like, three times."

Changbin is at a loss for words, which shouldn't be possible, because he's good with words, even around cute boys. Especially around cute boys. But his brain seems to have forgotten that.

"Changbin, right?" His name sounds so pretty from the stranger's lips and Changbin is _weak_. "I'm Minho. Me and the guys are headed to the club with your friend, and he tells me I might be able convince you to come." Of fucking course Jisung had something to do with this.

He realizes a little late that Minho still has an arm around him. He shrugs it off, and the stranger smirks. Summoning all confidence in his body, Changbin tells him _No_ because Jisung is still behind this and he is not getting pulled into his best friend's antics, even if it involves a cute boy. Adult Changbin is _not_ that easy.

To his surprise, the cute boy doesn't ask further. He simply says "Too bad" before moving to head back to the table. A few steps in, he turns back and smiles, "I guess I'll see you around then, pretty boy."

Beside him, Seungmin and Jeongin shamelessly tease him about how red his ears turned, but all he hears is _See you around_. Logically, he knows it's just an expression, just something you say before you leave, but something tells Changbin that it’s a promise.

So the voice continues to ring in his ears, long after the group left with Jisung, long after they've closed up at the diner, up until he's in bed and staring at his bedroom ceiling.

At the back of his mind, his voice of reason nags at him that _this_ isn’t part of his whole last-summer-before-reality-kicks-in plan, but even that is drowned out by the soft voice he wouldn't mind listening to once again.

oOo

When Saturday comes, Changbin forgets the cute boy for a while.

He and his friends have weekends off and as per tradition, they spend the first weekend off at the beach. The younger boys are a pain in the ass, sure, but he is sort of glad that he had them to spend the summer with. They tease each other a lot, but they're also like brothers to him, what with all the summers they spend together.

For most of the day, Changbin watches them play in the water, committing it all to memory in case they never get the chance to hang out like this again—the adult world tends to strip away the best things in life, after all. But when night falls and they're gathered around a campfire, Changbin is about ready to push them all to the bottom of the ocean.

Because for some reason—for which Han Jisung definitely knows something about—the very same group of four boys are crashing their little party. After a few introductions (Chan is the buff blonde one, Felix the smiley purple-haired guy, Hyunjin the long haired brunette that Jisung had basically laid claim to, and Minho, _the_ cute boy), they're all laughing together and exchanging stories like this is something they do every day, while Changbin is sulking at the side, still not processing how it all happened. What the fuck.

It's not even that Changbin is jealous that his friends seemed to be too comfortable with these new people; he's not that petty, and they've had people join them before. It's that he feels just a little betrayed that he wasn't told about it. Maybe then, he could've prepared himself a little more.

Though if he's being honest, nothing could have ever prepared him for how Minho looks tonight, dressed in a white muscle shirt, perfectly flaunting the tattoo that runs up his left arm and disappears into his left shoulder. He had quite literally taken Changbin's breath away. And it really isn't fair.

"Hey, pretty boy."

Changbin startles, nearly falling off his beach chair. "Would you _please_ stop doing that," he hisses in annoyance. But of course he only replies with a laugh—and of course his laugh is pretty too, and it’s kind of annoying that he now has a name to associate it to.

"Sorry, pretty boy, it's just cute when you get all flustered."

It's annoying how smooth he is, but Changbin has dealt with boys like that before. Sure, _Minho_ is a lot more attractive than any other guy he'd dated before, but that really shouldn't make him any different. That self-assured, confident attitude is just telling of the fact that he knows he's handsome and expects the world to fall on his feet. "Stop calling me that. I have a name."

Changbin is pretty sure it came out rude, but it doesn't really matter. He isn't trying to flirt back. Minho, however, doesn't seem to catch the hint. "Ah, I didn't expect you to be one of _those_."

The comment catches him off guard. "Excuse me?"

"From what Jisung said about you, I gathered you're not a prude. From how he practically pushed me to ask you out to the club, I assumed he thought we'd get along. You blushed when we first locked eyes, so I thought you at least liked what you saw. But now you're trying to ignore me. You're playing hard to get, aren't you?"

Changbin can't help it; he scoffs. Minho can't be any farther from the truth. Suddenly, he's no longer the ridiculously attractive guy with beautiful eyes and the sweet voice; now he's just a ridiculously attractive guy with overflowing self-confidence. Which isn't necessarily bad, as per Changbin's experience, but it should be fun to get to bring it down a notch. It might be a fun game to play. So Changbin dials up his cool, "Interesting theory. What are you gonna do about it?"

Minho's eyes shine at that, and it makes something in Changbin flutter.

Before either of them could say anything, though, a piercing yell of "Truth or Daaaaare!" cuts through the conversations. The lack of protest from both Seungmin and Jeongin indicates that they're drunk enough to go along with practically anything. Changbin gets off his chair to sit on the sand with the others, hoping to leave the conversation with Minho behind even as the other boy sits beside him.

Changbin downs his third beer of the night, ignoring how Minho shamelessly licks his lips as he watches. Around them, the other boys start exchanging truths and dares, though it seems Jisung had just been taking advantage of every opportunity to dare Hyunjin to make out with him.

For a moment, Changbin is glad for the additional company, if only for the additional people that his friends can put into compromising positions; after all, drunk or sober, Seungmin and Jeongin are always annoying to get a dare from. So when Seungmin settles down after his mini fire ritual (courtesy of Jeongin) and meets his eyes with a smirk, Changbin already _knows_ he's about to get in trouble.

Except instead of him, Seungmin picks Minho, who confidently chooses dare.

"I dare you to kiss Changbin. On the lips. Ten seconds." And there it is.

Changbin starts to protest, that it wasn't his dare, but Minho cuts him off. "My, my, Changbin, are you perhaps _shy_?"

A chorus of ‘ _Oohhh’s_ come from the other boys, and Changbin rolls his eyes. "No, I just didn't think you'd be any good." Another chorus of gasps, like they're all witnessing a fucking movie.

Minho smirks, leaning closer. When their lips are just an inch apart, Minho whispers, "Let's change that, shall we?" before finally connecting their lips.

Changbin doesn't kiss back, letting Minho do the work. He’d only just been taunting him, of course, but it seems Minho really was giving him his best. That or he really is naturally good at this, and that can’t be fair. 

He'd thought ten seconds was too long, up until Minho's soft lips move away and Changbin has to stop himself from chasing it.

Minho doesn't seem bothered by his unresponsiveness. That same self-satisfied smirk is still on his face, even as he picks Changbin and he chooses Truth. "Did you like it?"

Of course it's still about him. Without missing a beat, Changbin meets his eyes in a challenge as he answers "No”. It's met with a couple of ‘ _Boo’_ s from the audience, but eventually they move on. Except for Minho, whose gaze remains regarding him curiously.

Changbin gets picked a few more times, and he chooses Truth every time. Eventually, they get bored of him, choosing to pick on Minho instead, who continues choosing Dare and is then subjected to Seungmin and Jeongin's special brand of torture.

The game dies down, and Chan pulls out the guitar he brought. Suddenly, everyone else is on their feet, dancing and singing at the top of their lungs. Changbin watches them from his spot on the sand; he's not nearly drunk enough to go crazy with them. Besides, someone needs to be the sober friend.

Being sober meant being completely aware of everything going on, though. And no matter how hard he tries to avoid it, his eyes constantly drift to Minho, hyperaware of his fluid moves and well-coordinated steps. When their eyes meet, Changbin doesn't bother hiding his smile.

oOo

As it turns out, the night was indeed planned as a setup by his friends to tease Changbin for what they claimed was a "crush." Changbin would've been angry, if it hadn't actually turned out well-- though not on how they originally intended.

They got along well with the boys, who they came to find out were in town as one of the bands for the summer festival, going by the name _Trigger_. Which was actually pretty cool, since Changbin was very much into music and Chan was the perfect guy to geek out about it with. Beneath all the muscles and the tattoos, he was very goofy and friendly, and Seungmin had warned Changbin that he had competition as their favorite elder.

Felix was a sweetheart, and he'd been delighted to find out that Seungmin and Jisung were the same age as him and Hyunjin, and that Jeongin was just a few months behind. Changbin would have been terrified at how well they got along—considering Seungmin and Jeongin together were already a force to reckon with—if he hadn't caught how happy his friends had been.

And then there's Minho. After the campfire, when Changbin let his drunk friends crash at his place, Seungmin, Jeongin, and Jisung had all rattled on about how cool they thought Minho was. And how they were positive that the boy had "the hots" for Changbin.

He'd be lying if he said he doesn't think so, considering the blatant flirting. But when the following week comes and there's no trace of Minho, he wonders if he'd been mistaken.

Granted, his only argument is that Minho hadn't showed up since that night, but Changbin would say it's sufficient. Especially since Chan, Felix, and Hyunjin have been frequenting the diner since.

The three boys had appeared at the diner the Monday after, hanging out at the counter even when Seungmin chided them for not ordering anything. Changbin had asked about Minho in what he hoped was nonchalance, which only led to a barrage of teasing, so he just dropped it.

For the rest of the week, they continued to visit, dropping by at random hours of the day. Hyunjin was there every day, if only to sneak kisses with Jisung during his shift. Sometimes Chan or Felix would come along and chat. But Minho never did, and Changbin tells himself it shouldn't bother him so much. But it's just a little hard since the sweet voice he can't get out of his head is now joined by the sweet taste of lips on his.

It appears he hasn't kept it as well as he thought he did, though. Friday afternoon came, almost a week since Changbin last saw Minho. Hyunjin and Chan walked in, the door closing after Chan.

Changbin was pretty sure he smiled, but as soon as Chan took the stool right in front of him, the older man chuckled. "Are you _that_ tired of us?" Changbin quirks an eyebrow, unaware of what made him say that. "Come on, Bin. You took one look at us and sighed like the weight of the world is on your shoulders. If you'd rather we stop coming-"

"No, it's okay. Just... having an off day I guess."

"I'll tell you what it is," Seungmin is suddenly next to him, leaning over to Chan conspiratorially. With a stage whisper, he says, "He misses Minho."

"I do _not_ ," Changbin hisses. Even to his own ears, it sounds defensive. He tries again, "I don’t. I barely know the guy."

Chan smiles knowingly, and Changbin almost asks him if he knows something before he catches himself. "Uh-huh, _sure_ . Hey, here’s an idea! We're performing tonight at the club. Come watch us. We'll _all_ be there."

Changbin rolls his eyes as Chan waggles his eyebrows suggestively. Still, he gives in. "Okay, since you asked so nicely. You owe me a drink though."

Changbin tells his best friend, and immediately regrets it. Jisung insists on dressing him up, even though no one has ever judged him for coming to the club in a black shirt and jeans before. Then again, he'd never been nervous to come to the club either.

He almost turns back once the music reaches his ears, but Jisung is clinging to him too tightly, pulling him past the crowds and into a table close to the stage.

On the stage, Chan and Hyunjin alternate singing into their mics, guitars slung across their shoulders. Sure, Changbin has heard them sing before, but it's different when they're in their element, and the screams from the crowd are well justified. Felix provides backing vocals while on the keyboard, and Minho is at the back with the drums.

Of course, he's still pretty, even when pounding aggressively. Changbin should really focus on the music more, since that's technically the reason he's there, but he can't help it; Minho just has a way of pulling him in.

Their eyes meet, and Minho winks at him.

It's almost pathetic how just an hour and a few too many drinks later, Minho had him pinned to the wall, returning the kiss he'd so stubbornly refused before. It's not the first time that Changbin is put in this position, but Minho makes it feel so new, exhilarating and burning hot and he just wants more, more, more.

Minho pulls back, laughing against Changbin's lips. "Woah, slow down, pretty boy. Did you really miss me that much?"

"Shut up," Changbin whines, pulling Minho back. Truth be told, his mind is a little hazy from all the drinks he'd consumed in an attempt to distract himself from Minho's staring. It had the opposite effect, though, considering where it brought him, but drunk Changbin couldn't really care less. Minho is all over him and he's consumed by his taste, his smell, his touch.

Changbin wants _more_ , but when he starts grinding against Minho, the other boy pulls back. He's chuckling though, which means he's not disgusted, right? "Darling, chill. Are you sure about that? Jisung said-"

"Fuck Jisung."

"What about your big 'no summer fling' plan?"

"Fuck plans." Minho is suddenly too far, and it makes Changbin whine even more. Which should be embarrassing, but that’s not his problem right now.

"Cute." Minho's arm is wrapping around him, and Changbin leans in again. Only this time, Minho maneuvers them so that they're walking away from their spot.

Everything is fuzzy and the lights are mixing together. Changbin just wants to lay down, though he's not complaining about being this close to Minho.

Distantly, he hears the familiar voices of their friends, Minho's chest rumbling with vibrations as he talks. It's oddly soothing, and Changbin burrows further. His eyelids are heavy and he just really wants to rest. His brain tells him it's safe to do so, and the last thing he hears is Minho chuckling fondly.

oOo

Changbin wakes up to a splitting headache and Jisung's loud laughter. A quick survey of his surroundings tells him he's in his own room at home, which is probably a good thing, despite the few bits and pieces he remembers from the night before.

There's chatter from outside, though it's nothing unusual. Jisung had practically lived there growing up, and Changbin's father is very fond of him. Seungmin and Jeongin aren't strangers to their household, either.

What does stop Changbin in his tracks is an all too familiar melodic laughter, one he'd heard too close to his ear last night. He cautiously walks out the door, heart now pounding just as badly as his head, only for his suspicions to be confirmed—Minho was leaning against the stained counter, laughing along with Jisung and his father.

His old man was the first to notice him. "Changbin! Glad to see you can finally stand on your own!"

Changbin rolls his eyes, desperately trying to avoid the look Minho was throwing him. "Yeah, good morning to you too, Dad."

"How about me?" Jisung whines.

"Good morning, Jisung."

"And Minho too!"

Changbin flushes, mumbling a quiet "Good morning" before heading to the kitchen for a glass of cold water.

"Now, now, Changbin. Is that any way to treat a guest? Who, I should add, hauled your ass home last night?"

Changbin spits out the water—into the sink, thankfully—and glares at his father. It wasn't like he didn't remember, or at least deduce, that part. But for his father to tease him about it _right now_ , in front of Minho?

"Nah, it's okay, Mr. Seo. I gather Changbin is a little shy when he's sober." Jisung is laughing on the living room couch, evidently finding Changbin's horror at their little banter amusing.

"Is he?" His father asks in exaggerated curiosity. "I've never known Changbin to be shy. With all these stories Jisung's told me of previous guys-"

"Dad, please, _please_ , shut up." Changbin is usually thankful for how accepting his father had been, especially when he came out. But sometimes he wonders if he really should have, because it gave his dad more access to his life, more opportunity to tease him.

"Okay fine, I'll back off." The older man laughs as he resumes cooking breakfast.

To be fair, his dad keeps his word for about ten minutes, only to betray him once again; this time in siding with Jisung. Jisung tells him they came to pick him up for the early opening of the annual summer fest venue, a sort of test run before the tourists come pouring in. They’d be meeting up with their friends and trying out the rides and games before the lines get too long. Never mind that Changbin is still a little hungover, or that it's too early in the day to deal with the cranky ride operators, but Jisung reminds him they do it every year.

Jisung is pleading with his eyes and his dad is highly encouraging him, but ultimately it's Minho's hopeful smile that brings him over the edge.

Fuck his weakness for cute boys.

A shower and a few headache pills later, Changbin is dragging his feet to where Jisung and Minho stand waiting for him.

"He's a good kid, you know." Changbin's dad says from behind him as he reaches the door.

"Yeah, I know. Can't help that Jisung is a pain-"

"I meant Minho." Changbin furrows his eyebrows, turning to his dad in confusion. "Last night when he brought you over, he was really polite. Said Jisung was too drunk to do it, so he asked for your address instead. And when I told him he can bring you to the bedroom himself, he apologized and said _you_ might not like that. Even though you were passed out and wouldn't even know. Man, my overprotective dad instinct just backed all the way off."

This came as a surprise; sure his dad knew about his previous relationships, but he usually waited until Changbin brought it up before giving his honest opinion. This one was new, and it's not even an actual relationship yet. "What are you telling me?"

The older man shrugs. "That my dad senses tells me he's a good guy, that's it. Might help in your future decisions." He waves Changbin out before he can say anything, not that he actually has something to say.

More than anything, he's just confused, but really maybe he should just stop overthinking.

So when they get to the venue and Minho reaches over to slip his hand into Changbin's, he just smiles and intertwines their fingers.

oOo

From there, everything in their relationship—one they have yet to put a label on—moves easily. Changbin comes to find out that Minho is a lot more than his intimidating get-up makes him out to be. Sometimes he's just as much of a child as Jisung, and others he gets just as annoying as Seungmin or as mischievous as Jeongin, but there's always something endearing about the way he easily fits in with them as well as into Changbin's life.

Changbin notices the little things. How Minho makes sure that every person is included in conversations, how he pays complete attention to anyone talking, how he's always the first to make their friends know they're appreciated. It's evident how fond he is of his friends, and Changbin never misses the small smile he has whenever he looks at them.

Minho tells him of all the places he'd been to, of all the things he'd seen for all the time he'd spent with the band. Changbin learns that when Chan asked the three other boys if they wanted to form a band together, they'd quite literally put their lives in his hands.That dropping out from a degree he didn't want and letting music decide his course was the best decision he'd ever made. Changbin hangs on to every one of his words, experiencing the world through Minho's eyes, the excitement he'd felt from the stories he told carrying to his emotions.

Needless to say, Changbin had grown fond of him, and though it's presumptuous, it seems like it goes both ways. Minho had been flirty ever since they met, sure, but now that they're… whatever it is they are, it's like it toned up by a lot. Minho seems to have made it his mission to keep Changbin blushing all the time. He'd never let an opportunity pass to call Changbin pretty, always held his hand whenever they're close, and made sure to send 'Good morning' and 'Good night' messages every day. None of his previous flings came close to Minho's dedication, and it's both exciting and terrifying all at once.

But for now, why not just focus on the exciting, right?

_Trigger_ is set to perform for the summer fest twice a week for the four-week span of the event.

At the first show, a Tuesday night, Changbin and his friends went straight to the venue from work for fear of missing the performance. They stood at the front row in their work uniform, waving around glow sticks in an attempt to fit in with the crowd. When Minho catches his eyes from the stage, though, it felt like there was no one else around but them.

There’s a warmth growing from his chest every time Minho looks at him like he's the only one that matters, and it’s a feeling Changbin is slowly getting addicted to. Which is stupid, he might add, because they've only just met.

Jisung must have noticed something, because as they stood just outside the backstage area for artists, the younger pulled him aside. With a knowing look he says, "You look good together, you know. Is it serious?"

"Of course not." Changbin was quick to deny, but it sounds weak even to his own ears. "It's just a fling. Jisung, I've only known him for fourteen days."

"And yet you've kissed him far more than that number."

Changbin feels his face heat up. "So? It's not like I haven’t done that with my previous… boys."

Jisung laughs, but then his gaze turns serious. "True. But Bin, it's like something's… I don't know, different? It's like you smile wider and laugh louder or something."

"No, I think that's just you. Maybe because your clingy ass is gonna miss me when I'm no longer always within grabbing distance and now you focus on me more."

It doesn’t have the effect he expects; it was supposed to be a joke, but Jisung’s smile is sad. "Have you told him that?"

"That you're clingy? No, it hasn't come up."

"That you're leaving. This place. College. Heading off wherever the fuck music takes you. Hell, you even talked about possibly trying out for an overseas internship." Jisung looks almost close to tears. It's so unlike him, and Changbin would comfort him if he wasn't suddenly feeling the weight of his best friend's words.

"Why does he have to know? Jisung, it's not that serious between us. He's leaving after the fest too."

Jisung nods silently, but Changbin knows there's still more to it. Chan and his friends finally join them, though, and he loses the chance to ask.

It takes over a week before it comes up again.

The group spends most of their free days just hanging out with each other. Not always together, but some combination. Somehow, Minho is always there when Changbin is. Whatever the thing is between them, it seems to have come with some sort of connection.

With all the time they spend together, Changbin gets a little more lost in Minho's eyes, holds on to him a little tighter, and their talks get a little deeper. Changbin is already so comfortable with him that he pours out his personal life stories and it just feels right.

At the end of the second week of the summer festival, the group is back at the beach, this time with tents and sleeping bags scavenged from Seungmin's basement. Late into the night, most of them are just drunk enough to be overly emotional.

Changbin is in between Minho's legs, wrapped in his arms. It's so, so warm and it feels safe.

"Changbin!" Jisung shouts, as if they aren't just a few feet apart. "Changbin, I'm gonna miss you so fucking bad, man. Like really fucking bad, you know?" His words are slurred, and it's almost funny. "I wanna be, like, happy for you, achieving your dream or whatever, but I'm just gonna miss you so so so very bad. I don't remember how many times I've wished that this summer would never end."

A few good-natured chuckles come from the other boys. Hyunjin soothes Jisung, whose face was buried in his chest. But Changbin doesn’t miss how Minho tensed behind him.

Changbin hadn’t wanted to confront it, but later when everyone else was asleep or getting there, he noticed that Minho was wide awake, sitting close to the water far from where they set camp.

"The night is pretty here, isn't it?" Changbin prompts as he takes a seat beside him.

Minho doesn't even miss a beat. "You're prettier."

Even after hearing it a lot, Changbin still blushes. "Shut up. I'm not even playing hard to get anymore."

"I know. It's still true, though."

"Smooth motherfucker."

Minho smiles into the distance. A comfortable silence stretches between them. When Changbin shivers from the cold, Minho's arms are immediately around him. In the silence, traces the black ink on Minho’s left arm, a flurry of lines snaking upwards.

"It's a musical staff." Minho offers, his breath tickling Changbin's ear.

"I know. I see the notes."

"It's also kinda supposed to sort of look like a road. Representing the whole travel thing."

Changbin looks closer, and now that he knows what to look for, he can pick out the images. It's pretty cool, and kind of telling of Minho’s personality, how there’s always something else, something _more_ when you look closer. “Where does it end?”

“Ah, that’s sort of embarrassing. It’s cheesy and it was a sort of impulsive decision, and-”

“Tell me.”

“Right over my heart.” Minho’s voice is quiet, like he’s shy. Which is oddly endearing, because Minho, in the time Changbin had known him, had never been shy.

“You know, that first night we all hung out, I thought you were just a stuck up, full-of-himself punk. With that stupid smirk and everything.”

“What about now?”

“Kind of defeats the purpose if I say I still think so, huh?” Minho pokes him on the ribs sharply. “You’re a lot softer than you look. I don’t think you even notice it, but it’s like you’re naturally gentle and caring. I mean, you’re still kind of full of yourself, but now I’ll call it confidence. Like you never hold back, be it snark or compliments, and I just happen to find that really… attractive.”

“Are you just holding back from calling me hot?”

“Just take the compliment, Minho.”

“Okay, thank you _sweetie_.” Minho’s voice drips sarcasm, but by now Changbin is quite used to it. “Do you want to know what I thought about you?”

Changbin gives him a calculating look. “Would I _want_ to?”

Minho smiles, not meeting Changbin’s eyes. “I thought you were perfect.”

“Shut up,” Changbin mutters, but it gives off how flustered he is.

“It’s true. That day at the diner, you had that mysterious brooding look on you, but then you became all flustered and I thought that was cute. I guess Jisung should take credit too, since he was talking so much about you, and it was so obvious how much he looked up to you. Maybe it makes me a weirdo or something, but I think I liked you even before you actually started being nice to me. Even more when I actually did get to know you.”

Changbin is left speechless. It’s a lot to take in, getting this much insight into what goes on in Minho’s head, what Minho thinks of him. It’s one thing to be on the receiving end of all the shameless flirting, but hearing all those… wow. 

“Do you know your eyes get smaller when you drift off like that?”

“What?”

“And you pout a little, and you get this faraway brooding look.” Changbin is suddenly all too conscious of himself. “Stop overthinking. It’s cute.” Minho pulls him in again, letting him rest against his chest.

With the stars shining down on them, the summer breeze blowing around them, and Minho’s arms keeping him warm, Changbin feels content. At this very moment, everything is in its place and nothing else really matters. 

Changbin hears the steady thumping of Minho’s heartbeat. It resonates through him, and he suddenly feels connected to this boy he’s only just known for a short time, but he wants to know more about him. "What are you thinking about?" He asks, already expecting some sort of cheesy line.

Instead, Minho's answer comes silently, echoing Jisung's words. "I wish that this summer would never end." Changbin can tell there's more, so he hums in acknowledgement. "Being in the band has literally brought me everywhere, and I've seen so much, but- But I feel like this is my favorite out of all of them."

Changbin scoffs. "Really, a small nowhere town? _This_ is your favorite?"

"No," Changbin can't see him, but he can tell Minho is smiling. "Here, in this moment. With you."

Changbin pulls away in surprise. His heart is beating like crazy, and he knows his face is all red. "Minho, what-"

"I know, I know. Too forward? I know it's not like me, I know this has an end date. I know, Changbin. It's just that drunk Jisung reminded me that right now we're us, but beyond this summer we're two separate people."

"Does that bother you?" Minho shrugs. "Minho, you do know we've only met 24 days ago-"

"Nice to know you've been keeping count."

"Minho-"

"It's okay, Changbin. I'm just as whipped for you."

"That's not-"

"Can I kiss you?"

Changbin completely forgets what he was going to say. Minho always has a way of knocking his thoughts off-kilter. "What- Why-" It's embarrassing how he's suddenly flustered again. "You've never asked before."

Minho smiles, his hands moving to cup Changbin's face, and it's warm. Minho is so, so close and suddenly Changbin just stops thinking. He meets Minho halfway, and their lips finally touch. Somehow it still feels like the first time, the first kiss, and for a moment Changbin can pretend it is. After all, they're in the same place, but this time Changbin is returning it. It's soft and sweet and perfect and he never, ever wants to stop.

Too soon, they pull away, foreheads resting against each other. Changbin doesn't want to be the one to say it, but the question demands to be heard. "Minho, what are we?"

For once, Minho doesn't seem to have an answer ready. He seems to be considering the question, and Changbin is thankful for that. The waves crash on the shore, loud enough that it almost drowns out Minho's quiet voice. "Can we just be us? Like right now, live in the moment?"

Changbin smiles, moving to lean back against Minho's embrace. "I'd like that."

oOo

It wasn't the answer Changbin had expected, but it seems it was the answer they both needed. Their relationship somehow progressed even more from there. It's like there was an unspoken agreement that they'd remain beside each other as much as they can. If it isn't Minho hanging out at the diner, Changbin is crashing the band's rented place as they practiced for their performances. When they're both free, though, Changbin drags Minho to his favorite places in town, telling him his stories and memories of each place. Minho is an excellent listener, and Changbin can't help but adore him for that.

Each day, Changbin uncovers more of Minho too. It doesn’t matter if it’s as trivial as the name of his childhood pet, or as deep as his darkest fear. Minho is baring himself to Changbin, and it’s flattering how much the older boy already trusts him. In the back of his mind, a voice nags at him that he shouldn’t get too attached, but he can’t help it that being with Minho just feels so _right_.

It doesn't take long before his friends notice. On a Friday shift five weeks into the summer break, Seungmin not-so-subtly brings it up.

"So, have you guys fucked yet?"

Changbin is on his break, sitting on the counter stool across from Seungmin. He'd been texting with Minho in peace, but it seems Seungmin won't let him have that. "God, Seungmin, why so nosy?"

The younger boy shrugs. "I don't know, just curious I guess. Also it's weird you don't talk about it as much as you did with your past boys. It was so annoying how much you bragged about it."

"I was not bragging about it," Changbin mutters.

"Just answer the question, Changbin."

Changbin sighs. "Since you're so interested, no. We haven't done it yet."

"What??" Jeongin asks as he joins them. "Seo Changbin, taking it slow with a fling? Are you for real?"

"Wow, thank you for being very invested in my personal life. I really do appreciate having _your_ nose in _my_ business."

"No, but Changbin for real, is it serious?" Seungmin asks. Changbin distantly recalls Jisung asking that same question. He could give the same answer now, but does he really believe that?

"You know it's not."

"Actually, I don't. This one seems different, _you_ seem different. Happier, I guess. Maybe it _is_ good that you're taking it slow, it kinda shows that it means more to you than-"

"Can you stop that?" Seungmin startles from the interruption. Changbin is suddenly defensive—of what, he doesn't know. "You don’t know shit about our relationship, okay? Stop assuming stuff about me."

"Changbin, you know it's not like that. We're your friends and he's leaving after the fest ends next week and we're worried that-"

It's nothing Changbin doesn't know, but it makes him snap. "Okay if you want me to fuck him, I will, okay? He's not special. He's a fling. It’s purely physical. Nothing more." Changbin sees the hurt in his friends' faces. He never gets mad at them; he didn't intend to be. But maybe he just got a little too defensive, and somehow it felt like he was convincing himself more than them. 

Jeongin tries to get another word in, but Changbin's watch beeps, signaling the end of his break.

That night, Minho comes over before his shift ends, but Changbin pulls him away before Minho even gets to say hi to the others. He deflects the questions thrown his way, insisting that he tell how his day went instead.

Minho obliges, perhaps knowing that Changbin doesn't want to talk about it. Changbin softens a little, lulled by the melodic lilt with which Minho talks and the way the older holds on to his hand. Minho just makes him feel safe, makes everything else fall away when their together. Minho is home, and he really, really doesn't want to lose that.

Except that doesn't matter, doesn't it?

No matter how much he wants to keep whatever it is between them, he can't. They're just two people headed in different directions, who just happened to meet halfway. _This_ is their crossroads and soon, they're going to have to move on.

Minho pauses talking, probably noticing how tense Changbin had gotten. Minho looks at him with those wide brown eyes in concern, and Changbin falls deeper.

Because of _fucking_ course he'd fallen.

They get to the beach, one of their favorite nighttime spots, walking along the shore hand in hand. They're both silent, just basking in each other's company.

Minho stops, stooping down to pick up a seashell. When they sit, he fiddles with it using his free hand. Changbin doesn't mind until Minho holds it up next to Changbin's face, "Look it's the same shape."

Minho's eyes are crinkled in amusement, and Changbin's first thought is how _precious_ he is.

Minho is beautiful and perfect and-

Oh my god, Changbin is gonna _lose_ him.

Minho's eyebrows furrow in concern, and Changbin berates himself for being too emotionally attached to this person, this relationship, that wasn't even supposed to be serious.

His friends knew it. They were right. Changbin fucked up. 

Minho opens his mouth, definitely to ask what's wrong, but Changbin surges forward to kiss him. Before he protests, Changbin straddles him, keeping their mouths connected. When Minho gasps in surprise, Changbin takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue in. The older returns the kiss nonetheless, wrapping his arms around him. _He wants this too._

Changbin eases Minho down to lie down on the sand, not breaking the kiss. When his hands try to tug Minho's shirt off, the older breaks away from his lips.

"Changbin, what-" Minho's hands are now on his shoulders, pushing him off, but he doesn't budge. _This is right. It's what they both want. It's what they're supposed to be. Purely physical._

His lips trail down to Minho's neck, showering kisses along his collar bone. "Changbin, stop!" Minho pushes him back again, and this time he succeeds.

Changbin sits back, his breaths coming in short. A sob builds in the back of his throat, threatening to break his composure.

Minho comes closer, his voice just as calm, just as reassuring. "Changbin, what's going on?"

Changbin desperately tries to hold back his tears, but when Minho hugs him, he breaks down in tears. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I know it's not supposed to be serious. I know I'm not supposed to- but Minho, I couldn't help it… It's just… you. I can't… I don't want to leave. I know you said… but I don’t- I don’t want it to end. Minho, _please_."

They're close enough that Changbin feels it when Minho sucks in a breath, but neither of them say anything.

Changbin thinks maybe that's okay, because at least he's in Minho's arms and he isn't letting him go, and maybe that means something.

Maybe Changbin hasn't totally fucked up everything.

oOo

The last week of the summer fest passes by too quickly.

Changbin had desperately tried to not let it bother him, how the band had been showing up less because they're busy with practice and the last performances, and arrangements for their next destination. He tries to show that he's unaffected because really he should be, knowing that this was coming anyway. But it's really hard, especially when he'd had to bear the weight of his friends' pitying looks.

And oh, the fact that Minho hadn't contacted him at all ever since the beach episode.

He hadn't told anyone about it, and it appears neither did Minho. It seems like everyone in their newly-formed friend group has some unspoken agreement to not mention the inevitable end. After all, it seems that everyone else but him had it figured out that Changbin had gotten too attached, and now he's scared Minho away.

They were all there for the last show. But somehow when the band exits the backstage, Minho is nowhere to be found. Changbin doesn't ask, but Chan tells him some excuse anyway, about Minho having a thing to attend to. They all know it's a lie.

He'd expected Jisung to pull him aside, to tell him off or something, but it seems he doesn't want to get separated from Hyunjin anytime soon. Changbin knows the feeling all too well, and as much as he wants to be happy for his best friend, it kinda stings to see a relationship that’s trying its best to work out.

He goes home early that night, knowing he can't take any more of his friends' pitying looks.

When he gets home, though, his father informs him of a package waiting for him.

He feels his old man's eyes on him as he opens the box to reveal a seashell, the same seashell from _that_ night, doodled with all kinds of memories from the past weeks: a diner stool, a campfire, beer bottles, waves, an imitation of _his_ tattoo. It's weird how this single object, from the night he ruined everything, brings back memories of everything good about the past weeks.

It's all too contradictory and Minho isn't even there to explain it to him. It feels too much of a goodbye that he breaks down right there.

"It's gonna be okay, buddy," his father whispers as he pulls him into a hug.

"It's not, Dad. He's gone. It was never gonna work out anyway."

"Maybe not now. But remember when I told you he's a good kid? I still think so. He made you cry and I really want to have a word with him for that, but I still think so. Trust dad, okay?"

Changbin doubts that, but he nods anyway. if anything, it's false reassurance, but it's reassurance anyway.

oOo

Chan raises his bottle of beer in the direction of the fire. "Cheers to new friends!"

It's Saturday, exactly five weeks since their first campfire together. It's left unsaid, but everyone knows that it's nearly impossible for this to happen again. Sure, the band may come back the following summer, but Changbin won't be there, probably be working his ass off in a job he'd settled for.

It shouldn't matter now, though, as long as they’re drunk enough to forget. But Changbin knows no matter how drunk he gets, it doesn't erase the fact that Minho isn't there. Again, Chan had given him some bullshit excuse about Minho leaving for something, but ultimately it’s just an excuse to cover the fact that Changbin had fucked up and Minho no longer wants anything from him.

Across from where he's seated, Jisung is holding on to Hyunjin. They're speaking quietly to each other, and Changbin could tell by his bestfriend's shaking that he's hurting. He feels guilty for not being able to check up on him as much as he should have, having been too immersed in himself. It's too late now, though.

"He liked you so much, you know." The deep voice startles Changbin. Beside him, Felix is settling down on the sand, a beer in hand. Among the four new guys, Felix was the least he'd gotten to talk to; no bad blood, just that Felix felt more comfortable with the other boys, at least according to Minho. The older had also mentioned that Felix was his closest friend, which was probably why it's unsettling to be talking to him right now.

"Yeah?" It will probably hurt, but Changbin humors him.

"Yeah. He wouldn't shut up about you. Seriously every fucking thing out of his mouth is about you. I even know about your chin scar because of him."

Changbin stills. He doesn't know what to do with that.

"I didn't like you, you know. I guess it's unfair for me to judge you based on what Jisung said that first night at the diner, but I always thought he'd just be a fling to you. It's not your first, after all. But maybe that’s the overprotective friend in me. Jisung talked a lot about you; somehow, he picked up all the good things and I picked up the bad ones. " Changbin's head is swirling with all the new information. "I saw the way you looked at him though, how happy he was with you. I figured it wasn't one-sided all the way. I warned Minho a lot. That there was an end to all this, that maybe it isn't worth investing feelings."

Changbin freezes at that, not daring to look at Felix.

"I guess what I'm saying is I'm sorry. I didn't know I'd scare him away. If it makes you feel a little better though, I think he's sort of mad at me about it too. He told Chan and Hyunjin about whatever his plan is, but not me." It doesn't make Changbin feel better at all. "And I don't know if this counts, but I think he's in love with you too."

Changbin can't take it anymore. He stands up and walks away. A few of the guys call behind him, but he hears Felix telling them he just needed time alone.

He walks along the shore, vivid memories of being there with Minho flashing in his mind. It's so fucking unfair, but in truth, he can't really blame Felix for anything. He can tell it was true, all of it. Especially since he somehow got the part about him being in love with Minho.

God, it's so pathetic. He feels pathetic. Just a few weeks and he'd fallen in love with a guy he'd never get to see again. The first time he falls in love and it's just gone, right under his nose. Pathetic.

His eyes are blurry with tears and he's weak all over. He falls to the sand, crying his eyes out. Pathetic.

"Hey," an all too familiar voice calls. When he looks up, it's Minho, smiling down at him so sadly. God, he's even imagining him now. Pathetic.

Minho giggles as he sits down beside Changbin. An arm wraps around Changbin's waist and it's all too real and Minho is real and solid and right there. It's real, and he's not pathetic.

"True, you're not pathetic." Of course he said it out loud.

"I missed you," Changbin says. His voice sounds weird and whiny even to his own ears, but he really can't help it. "You left too soon. My dad said he wants a word with you."

"Ah, I figured. He's an amazing man. No wonder he has such an amazing son."

"Stop that," Changbin says, tears spilling from his eyes. "Stop telling me such good things if you don’t mean them."

Minho brings his hands to Changbin's cheeks, wiping the tears away. "I do mean them. You're amazing and beautiful and perfect. So much that it terrified me how much I like you. But I'm here now, and I'm a little braver."

"Don't say it-"

"I love you, Changbin."

"Shut up. I hate you."

"It's okay, I still love you."

"I don't care."

Minho smiles, pressing a kiss on his forehead. "It’s okay, Changbin, you don’t have to say it back."

Changbin sniffles. "You’re not gonna win me over with your stupid... sweet... soft... _stupid_ kisses, you know."

“I know. I hurt you, and that’s not very fair of me.” Minho kisses him on his nose, not even caring that it’s probably red from crying.

“I’m scared, Minho.”

“I know, sweetie. I am too.” He kisses Changbin’s cheeks, even when they’re all wet from the tears that haven't stopped falling.

“Minho, I don’t want to lose you.”

Minho pauses, cupping Changbin’s face between his hands. Minho stares into his eyes, like he’s willing Changbin to believe him. “You don’t have to.” 

When their lips meet, it’s familiar. But not because of the many times they’ve done it before. It’s familiar, not in the way that it feels like he’s been there before, but familiar in a way that it’s where he’s meant to be. Minho is safety and home and familiarity, and like he always did, he believes that he doesn’t have to give up his newfound happiness.

They stayed there for what seemed to be hours. And maybe it was, because the sun was rising when Chan found them there, still wrapped in each other's arms.

Later that day, the band loads up the car that brought them there, preparing to head to another commitment a long drive away.

Minho holds him tightly as they say their goodbyes, but even then Changbin doesn't cry. Maybe it’s that he'd shed all the tears he could, or maybe that it doesn't really feel like a goodbye. They have no plans, no certainty of meeting again sometime in the future, but plans never really tend to happen exactly the way you want them to. Maybe it’s better to just let things happen.

Changbin is able to let Minho go, knowing that he isn’t really gone, hoping that somewhere along the road, his first love would come back to him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I redid this a lot, so I hope you like it!
> 
> Please please leave comments and kudos if you can. I'm very nervous about how this turned out, so I really wanna know what you think!
> 
> Also! Let me know if you're interested on a sequel and/or a hyunsung spinoff because I kinda have ideas for that. Don't forget to check out other works on the Summer Boy collection too!


End file.
